Girls Will Be Girls
by xxbochixx
Summary: Sasori may be smart, but girls will be girls throughout tantrums, puberty, pranks, and love. DEISAKU, with SasoSaku sibling love.


**New story. This is a ONE-SHOT. :D SIBLING LOVE, SasoSaku. :D This is the reason for the delay. Well, PART of it. The rest was teenage dilemma, I had a fight with one of my friend. Except what we were fighting over was actually just a rumor. The lesson: Trust your friends and DON'T believe rumors. No matter how believable. :D**

**BTW. This is kind of a make-up to FTEO. I lost all my ideas in that story.**

**

* * *

**

**6 years, Sakura. 9 years, Sasori**

_Alone.... so alone..._

"I WANT MOMMY!" Sakura yelled, stomping her foot. She pouted and glared at Sasori. Sasori sighed and kneeled down so they were level. They stared at each other, one angry, one regretful.

Sakura's lips quivered before she burst out crying. She threw her arms around Sasori, sobbing on his shirt. Sasori closed his eyes and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, it's okay. Mommy will be here... Relax.." Sakura's form drew back from his embrace and looked at him. Her tears were gone and instantly replaced by a kind of excitement.

"LET'S GO TO THE MALL!" She yelled, pumping her fist up in the air.

Sasori sighed, "Fine. But just because you're Sakura. Got that?"

Sakura nodded, smiling eagerly.

Oh well, girls will be girls.

**10, Sakura. 13, Sasori**

"It's none of your business, Saso-nii!" Sakura whined, stomping her foot.

Sasori glared at her, "Excuse me, but I'm in charge here. Therefore, it IS my business." He retorted haughtily.

Sakura glared back, stomping her foot. "Since when were YOU in charge?" She replied, just as haughty.

"Since mother went out." He said with a smirk.

Sakura twitched, "Whatever." She replied, giving him a glance of 'the finger'. Sasori stiffened, before he grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully. Sakura yelped in pain. "Hey!" She protested.

Sasori didn't reply, he dragged her to the kitchen, Sakura telling him to let her go and that this was child abuse.

Sasori grabbed a knife and held it to the offending finger. Sakura paled, staring at him.

"You wouldn't...." Sakura whispered, eyes wide.

"I would." Sasori said bluntly. Sakura whimpered, "I'm sorry!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at her, drawing the knife closer, drawing blood. Sakura whimpered louder, "I won't do it again..." She whispered.

"Do WHAT again?" Sasori prodded.

"The fingerrrrrrr!!" She wailed, tears starting to come to her eyes.

Sasori smirked, "Good." He let go of her finger and threw the knife carelessly to his back. It hit the center of the cork board. Dead center.

Sakura stared at him suspiciously, and Sasori stared back at her.

He rolled his eyes and hugged her. "I'm sorry too. I won't do that again if you won't do it again." He stated, rubbing her back. He paused, and added, "Got it?"

Sakura nodded, eyes wide. He smirked again before turning to the door.

"Niisan..." She said softly that Sasori almost didn't hear her. He looked at her over his shoulder, "Hn?"

Sakura blushed, "I got my period..." She whispered, bright red. Sasori choked, tearing his eyes away from her.

"Ah." He murmured after awhile. As an afterthought, he added, "Wait. I'll get Konan, kay?"

Sakura nodded, shifting uneasily. Sasori picked up his red flip-phone and dialed '2'. (Speed-dial) The phone rang for a while, but Konan picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hey, K."Sasori said, impatience clearly on his face. But his tone was calm.

/_Hey Saso. What's up?/ _Konan answered.

"It's Sakura....." He said anxious, glancing at Sakura who was just looking at him, her head tilted a bit.

_/.... What's wrong with her?/ _Konan said after awhile. A moment later, another voice joined in the conversation just as Sasori was about to answer.

_/Whatever it is, we'll help, yeah!/_Deidara said eagerly. Sasori sighed, twitching. He didn't like it when he found out that Deidara liked Sakura. And worse, when he found out Sakura liked him back.

"Deidara, YOU aren't helping. Konan is. No speakers, K." He grumbled, in the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura sitting straighter when he said 'Deidara'. She was looking at him now in a panicked way.

_/There, no speakers.. I'll just go over to your house, kay?/ _Konan said.

"No, Wait Ko-" BEEP. Konan hanged up. Sasori groaned, snapping his cellphone shut.

"Is... Is Dara-kun coming?" Sakura said after a while. Sasori looked at her. "I hope not." He murmured.

Sakura nodded, "I hope not too."

Sasori blinked. Didn't she LIKE Deidara? He shook his head. He would never understand girls. Like he had thought a million times before....

Girls will be girls.

**14, Sakura. 16 and 1/2, Sasori. (Their age gap is 2 and a half years. Setting here is a week before Sasori's birthday.)**

"Sakura." Sasori growled.

"Saso-nii." Sakura replied, her expression stubborn.

"Break up with him." Sasori said bluntly.

Sakura's jaw dropped, "No way!"

Sasori glared at her, "He's bad for you. I admit, Deidara's better than him." He looked at her suspiciously, "I bet you don't even LIKE him."

Sakura stared at him shocked. She opened her mouth, closed it then thought for a while. "So..." She finally said. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Sakura looked at him with sprakling eyes, grinning. "You'd rather me date Deidara than Sasuke." She said slowly, smiling. Sasori blinked, wondering where this was leading to. He nodded slowly, and watched in amazement as Sakura squealed.

"Wonderful!" She yelled. She grabbed her phone and pressed '3'. She glanced at Sasori, "By the way niisan, Sasuke's just my partner for a project. We aren't dating. Deidara was the guy I was dating behind your back!" Sakura giggled, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Deiiiiiiii! He fell for it!" She squealed on the phone. Sasori stared at her, mouth open. He never knew she could act that well!

Sakura giggled again, "Sure! Pick me up at 6!"

Sasori sighed.

"Girls will be girls" He muttered.

**18, Sakura. 21, Sasori**

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled. Deidara turned to face him.

"What, yeah?" He asked, brushing his hair back.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Sasori asked worriedly. Deidara blinked, "I thought she was with you, yeah...." He murmured quietly. Sasori's eyes flashed, "I thought she was with YOU!" He replied. Deidara reached into his pocket, blinked, then cursed. "I left my phone back home, damn it, yeah!"

Sasori shook his head, "No use, I called her already. Nobody responded."

Deidara frowned, "Try again, yeah." Sasori sighed, "Dude, I'm low." Deidara groaned, brushing his hair back again.

They stood their in silence, different thoughts going through their heads. But the subject was the same.

_Sakura_

"Deidara! Sasori!" Somebody yelled. They both turned toward the source of the noise. There was Ino, Deidara's sister and Sakura's best-friend She looked panic-stricken.

Deidara frowned, "What's wrong...?" He asked worried.

Ino collapsed, tears in her eyes. "It's Sakura! Tenny-chan and I found her! She got hit by a drunk driver!" Ino sobbed. Deidara and Sasori gasped, they looked at each other, panicking.

"Is she alive, yeah?!" Deidara asked quickly, helping Ino up. Ino nodded, her face pale. "Barely." She whispered.

"My car." Sasori said quickly. Deidara nodded, knowing Sasori's car was faster. For once, Deidara appreciated Sasori's feitish with sportcars.

They jumped in, Ino and Deidara in the passengers seat. Sasori stepped one the pedal, his face paler than Ino's. Sure, Sakura and him fought. But overall, they loved each other.

Deidara was fidgeting, his tan skin paler than usual. He was tugging his long blonde bangs, a habit he had lost but had been revived with the heat of the situation. Ino had brought her manicured nails up to her lips, nibbling. Another habit lost that was awakened. Sasori meanwhile was solving math problems in his head.

_'In 64x- 7+ 3y= 12 + 4x, if x equals 2 then it would be 128- 7 + 3y= 13 + 8. If we're solving for y, then it would be 3y= 102. Then that means y= 102/3. When you simplify that, it becomes 34. So y=34.' _3 old habits...

They reached the hospital, and they all jumped out.

They ran inside the hospital, fear and adrenaline making them go faster than they usually were. They finished the 2 km between the car and the hospital, panting. But they didn't stop. They burst open the doors, sliding to a stop in front of the reception table. A lady caked with make-up was filing her nails when they came in. She glanced up and blinked.

"Sa-Sakura Haruno." Deidara panted, tired.

"2nd floor, 312." She said in a bored manner. She blinked once and they disappeared. She looked to the stairs and saw the three on the 6th step already. She shrugged and got the hot pink nail polish beside the computer. They were the 2nd batch that came and asked for Ms. Haruno(-soon to be Mrs. Iwa)'s room.

Deidara, Sasori and Ino leaped for the door handle the moment they reached the 2nd floor. They wrenched it upon and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Sakura was on the white bed, eyes closed. Wires were attached to her body. The steady 'beep' of the machine told them she was alive.

The doctor was on the chair, writing Sakura's statistics.

He glanced at them and stood up. "She's fine, no broken bones or anything. Hardly any damage. We found something out too.... is any of you here ?" He said, not waiting for them to speak.

Deidara opened his mouth and closed it. He nodded, "Hai. Me." He murmured.

The doctor looked at him, slightly amused "Mr. Iwa, did you know about Sakura 's pregnancy?" He asked.

Everybody in the room chocked. "N-no." Deidara answered, too shocked to add his usual 'yeah'.

The doctor grinned, much more amused than before "Well, it seems that she's pregnant. We took a DNA test and a blood test and it matched yours and 's. The hit wasn't hard enough to hurt the baby. Congratulations." He reported before leaving the room.

Ino and Sasori stared at Deidara. "What, yeah?" He whined.

"When's the wedding?" Ino blurted out. Deidara ddin't answer, fidgeting.

Sasori stiffened, "There IS a wedding, right Deidara? Because if you got my sister pregnant then ditch her... then you know what happens." He said menacingly, cracking his knuckles.

Deidara immediately retorted angrily, "No way, yeah! I'd NEVER ditch her! Haven't I proved to you that I love her! We just.. didn't plan.... on her getting pregnant... yeah." His voice was loud at the start but became quiet in the end.

Before Sasori could say anything, Ino said, "Then that means.... " She glanced at Sasori, grinning. Then she looked at Deidara and Sakura. "You have to propose." She whispered, smirking deviously. Deidara blinked. "That's all, yeah? I was planning to do that tomorrow...."

Ino and Sasori looked at each other. "That's all." They agreed. "But we're planning the wedding." Ino added. Sasori nodded. "And you have to do it Today. At this instant."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever." A soft voice alerted them to the awakening of Sakura. They all looked at her. Ino nudged Deidara, grinning. Surprisingly, Deidara blushed.

"Dara-kun? Is.. anything wrong...?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side.

Deidara shook his head. "Well Sakura, I see Tenny-chan! And Sasori's coming with me." Ino said quickly, winking at Deidara.

"I am?" Saosri asked, Ino glared at him. "Yes! I am!" He said when he realized what Ino was up to. They closed the door quietly, matching grins on their face.

Deidara and Sakura stared at each other, Deidara's cheeks a bit red. Sakura frowned. "Dei? Are you sick?" She asked worriedly. Deidara chuckled and shook his head, "Look who's talking, yeah! What happened?"

Sakura shrugged, "Drunk driver. I wasn't jaywalking, by the way." She said causually. Unconsciously, her hand rubbed her stomach. Deidara sighed, sitting next to her on the bed.

"So what, you're ADD now, yeah?" He asked just as causual. They both knew that this was just delaying another matter. But the matters they were delaying for was different.

Sakura blinked, "A...D....D?" She said slowly, raising any eyebrow. Deidara grinned, "Yeah, Against Drunk Drivers." Sakura giggled, slapping Deidara's leg playfully. Deidara pretended to punch her, purposely making it slow motion. Sakura giggled again, grinning. They smiled at each other, love in their eyes. Sakura stroked his jaw, closing her eyes as she felt the rough stubble on his chin. Deidara brought his face closer to hers and their lips met.

"Sakura..." Deidara mumured, knowing he had to do it now.

"Mmmm." Sakura moaned in response, putting her arms around his neck.

"Will you marry me?" He said softly when they parted. Sakura's eyes widened, then went back to its normal size. She smiled at him, "I thought you'd never ask. Yes, Dara-kun." She said proudly.

_Outside the Door._

"Tenny, shut up! He's going to do it!" Ino hissed. Sasori nodded, his ear pressed to the door. Ino and Ten-Ten followed his example. Ino was visibly excited, almost squealing.

They heard Sakura say something muffled, then Deidara, "Yeah, Against Drunk Drivers." They heard laughter and then they couldn't hear anything anymore. After a while, they heard a soft moan from Sakura.

Ino and Ten-Ten giggled. "They're making out!" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He murmured, but he was smiling.

_Girls will be girls. Forever._

* * *

**That was nice. :D How was that to YOU. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed WRITING it. :)) anyway, got to go. I'm going to the mall. =))**

**The story was formerly supposed to be called 'Mommy', but I changed my mind when better ideas came. :D Heads up, I'm typing Change Me! FTEO will be on delay for a while. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN. =))**


End file.
